


Looking

by yaskween



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Poe, First Time, M/M, hesitant top!Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaskween/pseuds/yaskween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt: "Sex when Poe is in the middle of repairing his X-Wing. He's all greasy, wearing a tank top, and has the upper half of his flight suit bunched around his hips. Finn finds all of this incredibly hot. Would like to see bottom!Poe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a possessed state. Loving this fandom and really appreciate all your comments, kudos, and feedback!

Finn wakes up in the medical bay alone. He sits up, groaning; his back hurts, a lot, but he can move. BB-8 rolls up, chattering away.

"Where's Rey?" Finn asks, knowing he won't understand the response. BB-8 makes a reassuring series of noises. "She's okay?" BB-8 nods, then rolls back and forth as if gesturing for Finn to follow. Finn gets up out of bed gingerly, still feeling out the limits of his injured body. "What do you want me to do?" BB-8 just keeps rolling back and forth, expectantly. Finn shakes himself with a grimace and follows the BB unit out of the medbay, waiting for someone to stop him. No one does. He catches a few surprised looks, but no one speaks to him on his way outside the base. It's sunset; the docks are oddly deserted. Must be mealtime, Finn thinks. He's hungry, but it feels good, like his body needs fuel to heal.

BB-8 rolls quickly along, not overly concerned about Finn's fresh wounds. "I took a lightsaber to the back," Finn mutters to it, annoyed, but if BB-8 hears him, it doesn't let on. Suddenly, Finn sees where they're headed. A dozen X-Wing ships lie parked in repose. Only one has a pilot nearby; the rest stand silent and abandoned, their respite well-earned. Poe Dameron lies under his X-Wing, using a selenium screwdriver on the belly of the ship. The upper half of his flight suit is bunched around his hips, exposing a stained white tank top that ripples with the exertion of the task. 

BB-8 rolls up to him, chirping animatedly. Finn stumbles along a few paces behind, slowly taking in the sight of Poe's greasy hands, the sweat stains blooming on his shirt. He hasn't noticed Finn yet. The droid hums with news. "BB! Buddy!" Poe says, not looking away from his handiwork. "What's all the excitement about?"

Finn reaches Poe just as Poe catches sight of him. His mouth opens, just a little, almost as if he' surprised, but it isn't shock, exactly. Finn smiles shyly at him. BB-8 stops talking. "Didn't think I'd make it?" Finn asks, half-joking, leaning on the side of the ship. He wants to be sure Poe wasn't actually worried about him.

Poe purses his lips, defiantly optimistic. "No, I knew you'd pull through," he says decidedly, rolling out from under the X-Wing and sitting up to look up at Finn, taking him all in. "Just wasn't sure you'd be able to walk out here so soon."

"They fixed me up pretty good," Finn says, slightly surprised himself at just how alive he suddenly feels. "I feel..." He loses his train of thought, his stomach tightening at the look on Poe's face.

Poe waits for him to finish, but when he doesn't, he grins broadly and holds out a hand for Finn to pull him upright. Finn does and they stand inches apart, taking in the sight of one another. "You look good," Poe offers, unable to take his eyes away.

"So do you," Finn blurts out, before he can stop himself. Poe laughs, brief but hearty.

"I'm covered in compressor oil," Poe explains, wiping some of it off his hands and arms with a corner of the flight suit that's draped around his hips. "And I'm starving. They feed you over in medbay?"

"No," Finn shakes his head, still staring at Poe's hands. The pilot rubs his greasy hands on his shirt.

"Come back with me to my quarters for a sec, would you?" Poe asks him, trying in vain to catch his gaze. "I'll just wash up and then we can go to mess together, how's that sound to you?"

Finn flushes and nods. He almost didn't catch what Poe was saying. Poe tosses the screwdriver down into a box beneath the X-Wing and signals to BB-8 to follow them. He starts walking in a direction Finn hasn't gone before, but he follows eagerly, excited to see where the Resistance fighters sleep. His back throbs and he has to stop for a moment.

"It's getting dark and it'll be cold soon," Poe tells him. "How fast can you walk?" In response, because it feels like something's stuck in his throat, Finn picks up speed to keep pace with BB-8. "That's the spirit," Poe grins, jogging to catch up with him. "Hold up, kid, you don't know where you're headed."

"We used to sleep in big dormitories," Finn offers, apropos of nothing. "They make you do that here?"

"No," Poe answers, amused. He leads them into a small outcropping of steel warrens, fashioned by the look of it out of scrap from an old star destroyer. "We get our own rooms, if that's what you mean. I built mine, as a matter of fact."

They're at the entrance to a small steel cube. The sun is almost set. Poe opens the door and BB-8 speeds inside, buzzing quietly and activating the light system so a blue-yellow glow fills the room. Finn can just make out a low cot and a sink in the space beyond. Poe looks expectantly at Finn, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll wait out here while you..." Finn gestures. Poe rolls his eyes and pushes him lightly inside.

"Don't be stupid, it'll be freezing. There's a trap door near the bed that'll take us underground and back to base. We don't need to go outside again til the sun comes out," Poe says, brushing past Finn and turning on the small spigot in the back of the room. Finn stands awkwardly for a moment, taking in the scene. He goes to check the trap door. 

"Huh," he says lamely as he opens it, trying not to watch as Poe runs water over his forearms and strips off his shirt. Poe soaks the soiled shirt and uses it to wipe his face and neck. BB-8 rolls by Finn to disappear down the trapdoor. Finn can hear distant beeping and whirring; the passage must be deep.

"You can sit on the cot, if you need to," Poe tells him nonchalantly, not making eye contact. He tosses the ruined shirt aside, then steps out of the flight suit. Finn can't help but look up to see him totally naked: his muscles flexing, his back stiff with self-consciousness. Poe's facing away from him, towards the sink, and with a rush of embarrassment Finn wonders if Poe assumed he wouldn't peek. He sits gingerly on the bed, ducking his face in shame.

“I’m sorry,” he says, his voice catching.

Poe still isn’t looking at him. He grabs a small towel from a rack and rubs at his wet hair, not bothering to dry the droplets glistening all over his chest and face. “Don’t be,” he says quietly. “I wanted you to look.”

Finn swallows around a lump in his throat. He keeps his eyes determinedly on the floor between his feet, gripping the rough sheet covering the cot to keep his fists at his sides. He doesn’t notice Poe has moved until the older man is standing beside him, his hand grazing Finn’s shoulder.

“Is this okay?” Poe says softly, still holding the towel in one hand, half-covering himself but not bothering to hide the heat coming off him in waves. He waits for Finn to meet his eyes. Finn stands up abruptly, and for a moment he considers leaving. But then he’s face to face with Poe, inches apart, and Poe’s eyes are heavy-lidded, his lips parted, his hair still wet.

“You’re coming onto me, right?” Finn asks, leaning closer. “You’re not just-- cold or something--” When Poe doesn’t back away, he closes the distance and kisses him. Poe’s damp arms come up around Finn’s shoulders and he crushes them closer. 

“No,” Poe says between kisses, still somehow composed even though Finn’s gasping for air. “I am not just cold or something.” He thrusts a hand down Finn’s black trousers until his fingers catch on his cock. He presses down hard, brings his hand up to lick the palm and pushes it down into Finn’s pants a second time, his calloused fingers grazing the head with a surprising tenderness.

The image of Poe repairing the X-Wing flashes across Finn’s mind and he pushes Poe to the cot, yanking his own pants down and casting them to the pile where Poe’s towel lies. He crushes Poe into the cot and thrusts messily against him as Poe mouths his neck.

“Didn’t take you for this,” Poe says between pants, grinding up against Finn’s hips. Finn can’t form words at the moment; he’s having a hard time just keeping his thoughts aligned with what his body is doing. “Not til I saw you watching me out there.”

“Oh, yeah?” Finn asks, grabbing at Poe’s thighs and biting his own lip to keep from shouting as Poe bunches up his shirt to lap at a nipple. 

“Yeah,” Poe groans, biting at Finn’s neck. “I want you to tell me what you were thinking.”

Finn spits into his palm and runs it along the length of his cock, coaxing it to full hardness. Poe eyes him hungrily. “I was wondering whether someone who uses a toolkit like that would--”

“Say it,” Poe laughs around a moan. “You know what you want, Finn.”

Finn’s eyes light up with mischief and he kisses his way from Poe’s chest to his navel. “I’ve never seen anyone like you,” he says, changing tactics, pausing as a spasm shoots through his wound. Poe notices and throws him a look of concern.

“We can stop, anytime,” he says, but Finn is lapping at his hip and shakes his head.

“I’m fine,” he answers, looking up at Poe. “Will you let me?” Poe arches his back and lets his legs fall open.

“Let you?” Poe chuckles. “I’m trying not to beg you.” Poe grabs Finn’s hand and takes two fingers into his mouth, then guides them down to press in against him. He writhes but stays silent, letting go as Finn takes over. Finn’s smile turns into a look of intense concentration.

“Turn over,” he instructs roughly, voice like gravel. Poe complies, scrambling up onto all fours. Finn lines himself up and pushes slowly inside. 

“Haaa-- how’s your back right now?” Poe asks Finn, eyes falling shut in pleasure, barely able to get the words out.

“Forget about my back!” Finn huffs, stilling himself with audible effort. “How do you feel right now?”

“Like I need you to move,” Poe moans, scrabbling at Finn’s hips behind him and urging him forward. “Take--”

“Take what?” Finn gasps, moving faster as Poe guides him deeper.

“Me,” Poe groans into his only pillow, clinging onto it as Finn thrusts harder and harder. “Can you just take what you want? You don’t need to ask. Not with me.”

Finn bites at the nape of Poe’s neck. Something shifts and Poe leans forward on one arm, using the other to stroke himself in time with Finn’s increasingly erratic rhythm. Finn rests his forehead against Poe’s back for a moment, listening to the sound of Poe’s fist speeding up and using the noise to guide his own motions, closing his eyes.

“If you want to do this together, you’re running out of time,” Poe murmurs cheekily, squeezing himself and burrowing back against Finn to bury him further. Finn opens his eyes and catches a glimpse of oil on Poe’s shoulder blade, the sight that got them started here in the first place, and he pushes forward one last time and comes. Poe writhes, his hand flying on his own cock.

Finn’s right hand grips Poe’s hips hard enough to bruise and he brings them as close as possible, batting Poe’s hand away and gripping him tightly. Poe takes in a sharp breath through his nose and comes like a shot. 

They fall back on the small cot, Finn’s back against the wall and Poe lying on his side. “Oh, man,” Poe chuckles, rubbing himself lazily with the rough twill blanket. He turns over to gaze up at Finn’s contented face.

“I needed that,” Finn admits.

Poe smiles up at him. “Me too.”


End file.
